


Mars

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2017 [25]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, no storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Fandom: DestinyRating: P6Team: RapunzelPrompt: Farben: gelb (Wüstenlandschaft) - für michLänge: 400 WörterA/N: Wenn sonst nichts mehr geht, gibts halt Drabbles über Landschaften. Das muss so sein. Hab ich gehört.





	Mars

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Destiny  
> Rating: P6  
> Team: Rapunzel  
> Prompt: Farben: gelb (Wüstenlandschaft) - für mich  
> Länge: 400 Wörter  
> A/N: Wenn sonst nichts mehr geht, gibts halt Drabbles über Landschaften. Das muss so sein. Hab ich gehört.

 

 

The first time Cassius sets foot on Mars, he actually holds his breath.  
  
Mars is strikingly beautiful. There is sand everywhere and anywhere, as far as he can see. Sand. A yellow sun up in the dusty sky and not a single contrast on the surface. Big, red dunes too tall to climb them – even for a guardian like him – make a path that he can follow. The only path he can follow, actually, because his ghost has landed the ship in the middle of nowhere.  
The ghost, Cassius‘ only navigation, tells him to go wherever that path leads, so Cassius happily obliges.  
  
His sparrow doesn’t work here yet, nor does the vanguard communication system, so it’s him and his ghost all alone, but that’s not new. It has been this way on every planet they have visited, even on earth, and by now they know how to handle the Unknown.  
  
About ten minutes later the dunes get smaller, small enough to see the surroundings. There are buildings, surprisingly. Entire buildings, most likely built for experiments a few hundred years ago. And the planet is not made of sand entirely, no, there are also giant rocks that form big formations. It’s amazing.  
  
“Watch out!”, the ghost suddenly screams and Cassius gets hit by the first shot. Well... that was surprising. He scans the landscape to find his enemies – the Cabal, as his ghost informs him – and twitches back in surprise. Those are a lot of enemies. A real lot.  
They seem to be hiding in the buildings.  
  
It’s not a real problem, Cassius is strong and he knows that, and yet... Something about the Cabal makes this a lot harder. They are big, of course, but... that’s not it. He doesn’t know and frankly, it’s not something he wants to think about. Not when he has to shoot them.  
  
And so he jumps out of his hiding point and starts clearing the area and killing as many enemies as possible to collect data about them. It’s normal. It’s just what he does, that’s his job and he’s good at it.  
  
  
  
In the evening, when he’s home at the tower again, he starts to understand why the guardians don’t like Mars. Sure, the planet looks beautiful and all, but he’s absolutely certain that he’ll have to polish his armor for at least three days until he can move his joints again.

 

 


End file.
